Forum:Can Someone help me?
I have done absolutely everything I can on Burnout Paradise 99%, and I'm having trouble with one win to upgrade to elite. The only thing I need is the 25 V16 Burnout car in order to do the burning route for said car. I've completed the games other wise, but this car isn't showing up for me. I've read that it shows up once you've completed all of the road rages, but nothing... 74/75 cars unlocked, and this !!!>>>25 V16 Burnout Car<<~~~~. To unlock the V16 Revenge, you must complete all of the events you can. Then drive around Paradise city to look for the Revenge racing around the streets. If you take it down, it will be added to your junkyard. For more info, see Shut Down. :::To be precise you need to win 107 events then shut it down. Remember that the wiki can help you in many ways so instead of creating a forum about it, maybe you could have looked a the V16's article? It has the information there... Speedracer32 17:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::To clear things up a bit more here, since everyone seems to have missed the part where I said "I've completed everything else in this game," 74/75 cars, 64/64 roads ruled, 64/64 road rules, 64/64 showtimes 120/120 events, in short, I've completed everything that is required to get the 25 V16, BUT I have ZERO cars to shutdown. 1 more win to upgrade, 99%, and still this car isn't showing up.Cannibal NiNja 22:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::You have no cars to shut down, 99% of the license and 1 event left. Have you checked between the Hunter Civilian and Montgomery Hawker?. Are you sure its the 25 V16 that is missing and not the Revenge Racer? Yeah, I've been through all my cars, what seems like a hundred times now, This has me really confused. I knew the car was "supposed" to show up after all the road rages or a certain amount of events. I've done all of the burning routes, except for the revenge racer. That is the only thing keeping me from the 100% completion of the game. I can't do the burning route for it because I don't have it, and I don't have it because it never showed so I could shut it down.Cannibal NiNja 22:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :It must be a glitch or you've missed something Speedracer32 22:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::If you haven't done the burning route because there isn't a 25 V16 in your Junkyard, then how do you have 74/75 of them? :::Good point LeMans, that's impossible, unless your game is completely loopy Speedracer32 22:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats what I've been trying to figure out.Cannibal NiNja 22:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you have any of the sponsor cars yet? Maybe they're messing up your counting. The only way to obtain the 25 V16 is to drive around and wait until it appears. It might seem that it never comes, but just keep doing it, and eventually you'll hear it's engine in the distance, and before you know it, it'll be zoomin right past ya. ::::::I was missing both the 25 V16 and the Burnout Revenge racer from the car list. I drove around redoing the events and the little basterd flew past me, I got it now, 100%. thanks guys. :::::::Ands that the end of that chapter "...and the little bastard flew past me." Lol, I got a good laugh out of that after reading through your game problem. I'm glad you finally got the car and 100% NiNja.